


Three Makes  A Team

by trumanstop



Category: Matty Healy - Fandom, gatty - Fandom, matty healy x george daniel, the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Adam Hann - Freeform, Family, Gay, George Daniel - Freeform, M/M, Ross Macdonald - Freeform, family au, matthew timothy healy, matty healy - Freeform, ships, the 1975, the 1975 aus, the 1975 band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumanstop/pseuds/trumanstop
Summary: Matty and George family auwatch these two dumbasses try and take their son to the lake for a day.





	Three Makes  A Team

Welcome to my gay whatever this ships name is, enjoy I guess idk I'm tired

 

__________

"No. No George no boat!"

George cocked his head back to see the smaller man and the boy both on the dock still, his husbands arms were crossed while their son was clung onto his legs.

George tried to be the 'Go do things' one of the family, seeing Matty usually took their son to the local record shop, showing him all the music and parading him around in his black clothes and curly mess of hair. So he always took it upon himself to make sure they did family things. Zoo's, ice cream shops, movie nights. Their son, Charles, was four now. And he finally could form sentences and storm the house.

Matty was obviously stressed, and while he didn't care for kids not a few years before Charles, he loved his boy. George recalled the first night with the baby, crying and sobbing, Matty pacing around the room clutching his head while his eyes began welling up with tears. "He doesn't want us George! He wants his parents!" But after coaxing the baby down he was curled up with him, his lips pressed to his babies forehead.

The fact that they adopted Charles was hard for Matty to comprehend sometimes, because he was his father ,he will always be but in his mind he didn't think the boy would love him the same, or he would fail him as a father unlike the birth parents. So whenever he got too frustrated with himself George would always comfort him, reminding him the important details. He would always be this boy's father. Because he loved him with all his heart.

When he was at work and heard the tiny British voice going on and on about excitement in the lobby, he could always feel pure joy and happiness grow in him. Matty was always worrying of Charles getting hurt in public- so it was rare to go out without George -but when the two did set out, he always dressed him up with cute outfits of overalls and boots and oversized shirts and shorts. The child clunking into the office and launching into George's arms, Matty behind him with a large smile.

"Why not?" George moaned, fixing his sunglasses on his face while his husband kept a stern face. George rented the boat, it was a smaller sized cruiser with leather seats and he even bought Charles a Spider-Man fishing pole. The lake was set clear and the sky was bright blue beating down on them, the sun making his body feel warm and glowing. "Come on love," the look intensified, "Charles?"

The boy's nose crinkled up, his dark coffee colored swirls of hair in his face. In all honesty, at moments George could see Matty so much in Charlie. Impossible, of course, but it was easy to see how much Matty had influenced the boy already. His sassy talk and wit at four, he even could read small poetry and nursery rhymes easy. Even without the blood connecting them, Matty was absolutely his father.

Matty sighed and stared at the boat like it killed his parents, "Is it safe?" He asked in a small defeated tone, "one hundred percent?"

George felt a smile tug on his face, "Yes. One hundred million percent." He walked back onto the dock, his Charles raising his arms up to be lifted up, and so he did, the boy giggling automatically and squealing in delight.

"Papa!" He laughed uncontrollably, George's face almost ached with the biggest smile. Daddy was Matty, George was papa. The first time infact Matty was called daddy by Charles he began to cry and George just smiled and laughed at the expression on his husbands face with large eyes and a dropped jaw. Matty hopped around the room, the toddler on the floor playing as Matty laughed and hugged himself, staring at the ground with the most beautiful smile.

Matty smiled and swung in, tickling the boy's sides while George continued to swing him around. "What doc?" Matty asked, using his pet name.

His giggles died off as he held him close, stepping onto the boat and letting him run around the flat bottom, it was an expensive boat, he was lucky he could even rent it. But anything for his family.

"Charlie, slow down please love." Matty called wearily, he looked so pale and nervous. His hands shaking, "George, a fucking boat?" He hissed quietly, waving his hands around like a lunatic. Matty could barely handle bringing Charles to the store, so a boat? It was like George invited them on the titanic.

George rolled his eyes at his husbands anxious worrying, his hands going to his hips and smiling down at him, "Matty I would never have rented it if I knew you two wouldn't be safe. Let's just try it, the second you get two uncomfortable we get off."

He used his thumb to swipe the curly hair from his eyes and have another loving smile. "Fine." He mumbled, his eyes going over George's shoulder watching Charles. George pecked him on the lips quickly and Matty walked onto the boat shakily. He rummages through one of the bins under the seat and made a noise of success stood back up. He cornered the boy, shoving a pink and black floaty on him, the boy hopping up and down in distraction.

"Stay with papa when you're not with me. Okay?" He asked his son, his voice small but demanding.

"Okay." The little boys voice dragged, clearly hyper focused on something else, taking off as soon as Matty planted a kiss on his cheek. George could admit freely, he thought he'd never see Matty like this. So parent ready, not a ache for any substance near his son ever.

George's favorite part of daddy Healy was the fact of when they finally were told they were getting Charles. Matty told the lovely social workers the words, "Holy fuck." Thankfully, she ignored that. So the wait was on.

The day after Matty went to a toy store and splurged on everything. He bought paint and forced George to help him coat the nursery in a thin light purple color. Matty clearly had no intentions of getting typical boy stuff. The room was full of many colors, it looked so alive. He had people help him-usually just Nick and Harry- as he completely dedicated his everything.

He was an entirely new person. Which in a way, wasn't as scary as George thought it would be.

Charles hopped over to George, who was sitting down in the drivers chair, and flopped onto his lap. He chuckled lowly, fixing it so he was secure between his arms and had no change of falling out. "Go papa! Speed off with daddy!"

"Are we robbers?" Matty asked as George acted in a panic, turning his head in every direction and poking Charles shoulder. The boy turned and giggled, bouncing up and down.

"Uhm yes?" He replied sassily to his amused husband, Charlie erupting into another bought of laughter. "Matty will you unhook us from dock?"

"Aya Captain!" The three were all smiles as George sped out onto the lake. Charles screamed in delight and threw his arms up, George seeing Matty in the corner of his eye. The man was getting covered in a thin layer of mist, his watercolour style floral was flying off of him practically. while George had somewhat boat attire with shorts and a nice button up, Matty was in skinny jeans and his floral, thinking the family was going to the park, or maybe the movies.

Sometimes the older man looked far more like their sons older brother then father. Which was a common problem at school events, Matty drove him every morning and Charlie would squeal and lean up, kissing him on the cheek and dashing into the daycare. Whenever George drove him it was a weird sight, instead of the gentle thin stick that practically kept his child barely a foot away from him and didn't give him away till he had to, it was a giant man who had giant puppy dog eyes and was too clunky for his own good.

But he obviously loved him equally, just in different ways. George was a dork with their son, a cuddler who snuck him cookies and even sometimes took him out of daycare, which gave Matty a heart attack. Matty was caring and thought far ahead, he took him to the doctors and bought certain foods and made sure he was up to date with everything. Now it wasn't like Matty was an uncool dad. He took him everywhere, he was loud, energetic, a clear memory of the two at the fair once. Matty dancing and singing loudly as they walked around, Charles swinging with his arm, singing along. He was funny and made him giggle, he just knew what was good for the child, and like George didn't want that.

They pulled into the middle of the lake, George putting the anchor down as Charles scrambled into Matty's lap, practically standing on him to get a view of the shimmery water. "I wanna swim daddy!" He cried to Matty, his voice innocent and have his little baby lisp. "Please please."

Matty looked at the water uneasily and then up to George for any help. "Hey Charlie why don't we just fish, maybe swim later?"

Charles reluctantly nodded and flopped onto Matty's lap, grabbing his fathers hand and playing with his ring. Matty mindlessly talked with him while George tried to start the tiny and pointless fishing pole, attaching the red small flimsy plastic fish.

"Papa! Daddy says you've got a fish the size of a car!" Charles squealed to confused George. He simply gave a look to his husband who was withholding laughter, his face crinkling In as small wheezes came out.

"Yup. Giant fish, I mean probably bigger than the boat."

"What!" Charles said excited, "daddy have you ever gotten a giant fish?"

Matty finally burst into laughter, "No dear I have not." He smiled, sliding his sunglasses on as Charles hopped off and went to the side of the boat, clapping his hands and giggling for no reason.

"Come on guys!" He said impatiently, George laughing lowly as Matty snorted. "What if the fish run away?"

"They might run away from Papa's size." Matty mumbled, Charles's eyes growing wide.

"Papa! Why would you make the fish run away from me!" He said exasperated, George had to withhold a smile as he saw a glittery sticker still stuck on the life jacket. Matty did not stop this child from getting any type of toy he wanted, the newest obsession was glittery stickers. Charles coated the entire house with them and when Ross came over for dinner he had a literal sticker stuck onto his steak.

The last obsession was around the boys fourth birthday, it was a dog one. They had spent days watching the same dog animated movies, buying him stuffed animals of all different breeds, canine books, magazines, his nursery full of dog posters and his books and stuffed animals. Matty even had the boy's birthday be completely decked out with dog everything, a lot of spending time at the store while Charles was at daycare, Matty fussing and pointing at dogs and telling George about how, 'fucking dumb they look. Why are they wearing bows?' But then would buy it because Charles gushed over it on the families last trip.

But Matty needed that birthday to be memorable, so he was going to get the boy a puppy. The two men spent their weekend going to puppy liters and each one Matty just sat down and played with them before shaking his head and having a stupid excuse. He finally took some odd mutt that had eyes an unusual size. It was soft, not too jumpy, and a good "family" dog. Of course until it jumped on their table at the family birthday party, eating Charle's cake. Leading for him to burst into tears making George have to reassure him a new dessert while Matty began to cry and blame himself for getting a "stupid selfish dog".

"Because I'm a greedy monster who wants all the fish!" George growled after snapping back into reality, speeding over to Charles, setting the fishing pole down to pick him up blowing a raspberry on his exposed little tummy. "You better catch em' quick!"

Charles panicked and automatically tried to cast. And then through the entire pole in the clear lake.

George did nothing but sigh as the small family stared at the spider-man fishing pole that was floating on top of the water, "Shit." Matty mumbled under his breath as Charles took a deep breath in and the next breath was a large sob. Matty flopped onto the seat and threw his hand over his face, "Don't worry love, your papa will get it."

Charles began to sob louder and went to the seat by Matty, digging his face into his dad's shirt, Matty rubbing his small back in comfort. "Papa!" He sobbed.

George mumbled profanities as he pulled off his shirt, Matty wolf whistling from the corner. "This is bollocks." He told himself, hopping in quickly and retrieving the gliding away toy. He climbed back on and flicked the water off, still drenched from the waist down. He handed the red pole to the boy and grabbed a towel, running his spare through his wet hair and taking a deep breath in. "Okay Charles, we don't throw the entire thing in the water, we just press the button and pretend to throw it." He explained showing him while he talked.

"I know! I know!" he insisted, pressing the button and throwing it again. This time at Matty's face, "Oh i'm sorry." the boy automatically, "I'm sorry daddy." His eyes once again began to water, as his lip pouted. Matty's face had a large red welt by his eye and he obviously tried to with hold the large winces in.

"Oh don't worry love." He said, his voice wavering as he pressed his hand deep into his skin, "daddy is fine."

Charles covered his face and let hiccuped sobs out as Matty sat up, ready to go comfort him before George swooped in. He hugged him from behind and set his chin on Charles shoulder. "What're you crying about Doc?"

"D-Daddy's gonna be sad and i-it's my fault!" He insisted, nasally tiny voice. His little curly brown hair was falling in his face as George turned to make him look at him. He squished his cheeks and ran his tattooed thumb over his cheek in comfort.

"Daddy isn't sad at all -he just got a boo boo- and it's not even that bad." George whispered, "why don't I cast it and then you just reel in?"

Charles sniffles and used the back of his hand to sloppily drag the tears off his face, he was a tiny train wreck. He nodded along though and let papa take the fishing pole.

George didn't think too much, he casted it out and the rest of his family applauded loudly, Charles's stuffy voice screaming cheers that was sure to make even people on the shore hear. "Okay! Okay! I got it now papa!"

George an eyebrow at his son, Matty covering his smiling mouth with his hand. "You sure doc?"

"Yes! Now please?" George handed him the fishing pole and he stood there like a military guard, his back straight. He was smiling to himself before he twirled on the ball of his heel to connect eyes with George. "Papa, do you mind sitting next to daddy. The fish say you're too big." He explained it like it was basic science, like everyone heard the fish speaking.

"Oh of course." George said instead of, 'fuck fish'.

"Yeah papa, the fish are terrified." Matty mocked from the corner as his tired husband flopped down, resting his head between his thighs as Matty ran his hands through the rat nest like dirty blonde hair.

Charles remained in that position for awhile, silent and ready to strike. The two men watching him carefully seeing he wasn't doing anything, which was a bit concerning seeing as if he was always leaps and bounds ahead of them, or retelling stories that he made up. But Charles sat silent, his face scrunched in pure determination.

"Charles, love, are you okay?" Matty asked after a few moments of silence. It was going to break this little boys heart when he learns he's not gonna catch any fish on that pole.

"Yes daddy, now please hush." His little posh accent spoke.

Matty's nervous face melted into one of relief as he nodded and continued to comfort both of his loves. George closed his eyes and when Matty was almost sure the man had fallen asleep the two were abruptly interrupted.

"Daddies! Daddies! There is a fish!"

George groaned as he slid to Charles, rubbing his eyes and switching on his excited dad mode, he looked down to see the pole being tugged towards the water, Charles squirming and tugging at it. Matty came up behind Charles, covering his ears, "holy fucking shit."

He uncovered them and Charles looked up to see Matty's bewildered face, his jaw open. "Daddy! Help!"

Matty snapped out of his gaze and leaned over him and helped pull the fish in, mumbling profanities as he did so. He kept turning to look at the cackling George and rolling his eyes.

The two ended up wrestling a small fish onto the boat, Matty screeching and jumping back as George tried to herd the fish into a plastic bag, Charles laughing and hopping up and down. "Charles!" George called over Matty's loud 'No! No George! No fish!' "Charles would you like a picture?"

Charles nodded in delight and darted to George, manhandling the fish in his hands as it squirmed and fought. "Stay still fishy!" He yelled at the helplessly flopping animal.

Matty cringed as he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, George then taking the fish and sliding it off the deck. Earning a small sigh from Charles. "Papa we were going to keep him!" Charles said in a small tone, leaning over the small gate for the opening of the boat. George sat behind him and rubbed small circles into his back.

"Oh he's going to stay in the water, he'll visit though." Charles smiled instantly, turning to face him with a open mouth and joyful eyes.

"You're serious! Really papa?"

"Well we can only hope Charles." He kissed the back of his head and pulled Matty close to him, and kissing his neck while Charles still called down at the water with different names each time, Matty smiled and pushed away George every few times, laughing and calling him a dork.

"You know what i hate?" Matty said softly as Charles began screaming the runaway fishes name number five.

George hummed, turning to him and fixing his husbands sunglasses that hung off his face. "What?"

"Fish."

"I guessed love."

They chuckled as Charles sighed, stumbling over to them and crawling in between, small sniffle, his small button nose red. "Don't cry Charlie, I heard he wasn't a nice fish." George told him, his hand doing to the small of the young boys back. "Gossiping with Ursula."

"Ursula!" Charles gasped, wide eyes as Matty gazed down at him, love filling his chocolate eyes.

"Oh yeah." George yawned, setting Charles onto his chest so Matty could curl into his shoulder. Charles smiled down at them and his hand pressed into George's collarbones, yawning himself as he sat up and looking up at the sky.

"He needs his sunglasses." Matty murmured, attempting to get up before George coaxed him back down, shaking his head. He didn't argue, grabbing his husbands hand and holding it to his chest while Charles laid down so his chest was pressed against George's, closing his bright eyes. And George got a good look of the loves of his life.

And he wouldn't wanna be anywhere else.


End file.
